14 Stories of Dana & Logan's Relationship
by runthistownx
Summary: Dana and Logan decides to share 14 important stories of their relationship. Starting from the beginning. Major DL, some hints of CZ & MN.
1. Chapter 1

**14 Short Stories of Dana & Logan**

**Disclaimer: **Does it look like I own Zoey 101? No? You're correct.

**Summary: **Dana Cruz and Logan Reese both decide to share 14 short stories of their relationship.

**#1**

It was a gorgeous sunny day on the weekend. Everything was perfect for what the gang planned out for that Saturday; they were going to hit the pool. Dana, Zoey and Nicole were lying on the chairs besides the pool and try to get a tan while Chase, Michael and Logan tries to see who can make the biggest splash. While tanning, Dana kept a close eye on Logan, no matter what it looks like, Dana always had a crush on Logan and it seemed like he had the same feelings towards her.

Logan caught Dana's eyes while waiting for his turn and he smiled and waved. Dana blushed but waved back while smiling inwardly. Dana watched as Michael pushed Logan into the pool while saying something that Dana couldn't hear. She shrugged and grabbed a magazine and started to read. Zoey and Nicole were gossiping about Chase and Michael beside her, it was obvious that Zoey and Nicole had crushes on Chase and Michael, and they returned the feelings but the other didn't know.

Dana closed the magazine shut and fixed her sunglasses and tried to fall asleep. After about five minutes, she felt water dripping onto her back and heard Zoey and Nicole screaming. Dana opened her eyes and turned to see Logan smiling down at her. She glanced at Nicole and Zoey who were being carried by Michael and Chase to throw into the water. Dana looked at Logan, shaking her head, not wanting to get wet.

"Come on Logan! Get Dana in the pool!" Chase yelled. Logan bent down and lifted Dana up in front of him. Dana squealed, even though she acted like she didn't want to, she was glad that Logan was carrying her, it felt so right.

"Ew, Logan! You're all wet!" Dana screamed.

"Wet for you, baby," Logan replied cockily. Dana rolled her eyes and held onto Logan. Dana and Logan stared at each other for a few moments, both mesmerized by the other and both blushed and turned away. After a while, Dana felt herself being thrown in the air and she heard a huge splash, she was underwater. She decided to play a small trick against Logan, just for him to come save her. When she was younger, she always could hold her breath underwater for minutes and she decided to do just that. She held her breath and stayed underwater and pretended she was drowning.

After throwing her in, Logan watched for her to resurface and scream at him like she always did. Logan loved it when she yelled because she looked hot when she was angry. Michael and Chase had thrown Nicole and Zoey in a few minutes before he threw Dana in and they were all laughing. Logan waited for Dana but she didn't resurface, he saw her body and it looked like she wasn't moving.

"Guys, why isn't Dana resurfacing... or moving?" Logan asked worriedly.

"What? Can she swim?" Zoey asked.

"I-I don't know! Like, I threw her in and I thought she'll come back up, but she didn't!" Logan stuttered. Nicole told him to go save her and Logan dived into the pool. He swam closer and closer to Dana and saw that she was pretty much lifeless.

His eyes watered up in the water because of tears but he continued to move closer and he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her up. Dana's smirked, knowing her plan worked and decided to continue to play dead. Logan resurfaced with Dana in his arms, her head lying on his shoulder. She looked like she died already.

"Dana, Cruz, Dana!" Logan cried out. Michael, Chase, Zoey and Nicole grinned, they knew what Dana was doing. Logan turned to them and their grins flashed gone.

"What's going on Logan?" Chase yelled out.

"She's not moving!" Logan cried.

"Give her mouth to mouth!" Michael yelled back.

"Save her Logan!" Nicole screamed.

Logan leaned in to give her mouth to mouth but Dana stopped acting dead and pushed his head away, laughing her head off.

"Don't kiss me," Dana demanded. Logan's shock went away quickly.

"What the hell Dana!" Logan yelled.

"What?" Dana asked, confused.

"Don't act dead again!" Logan scolded.

"Why? Were you scared?" Dana asked, teasingly.

Logan rolled his eyes but nodded at her and looked her straight in the eye. Dana felt her heart race and saw that he was being serious. She smiled softly and leaned in to kiss him, Logan's eyes widened. He was dreaming of this kiss all these months and now it was finally happening and it wasn't possible for her to step on his toe again. But just before they kissed, Dana lifted her hands and pushed his head underwater and she tried to swim away. Underwater, Logan cursed under his breath but went to follow Dana and managed to catch up to her.

Logan grabbed Dana's waist and she let out a scream and a laugh. He smiled, he loved it when she laughed and he turned her around so she was facing him. He lifted his hand to brush away the hair that was stuck to her face because of the water and then traced his hand down her jaw-line. He then cupped her face and leaned in to kiss her. Dana's breath hitched but then smiled into the kiss and surprisingly, kissed back. She wrapped her hands around his neck and his arms around her waist pulling her as close as she could be. The water splashed as they both tried to move closer.

They pulled away to catch their breath but their foreheads were stuck together, their noses touching and their eyes staring straight into the others. They were both silent and Dana had a huge smile on her face. Logan laughed at her face but smiled brightly as well. Then, Logan pulled her into a hug and his arms wrapped around her tightly, both of them not wanting to let go.

"Does that mean we're together?" Dana whispered into his ear. She felt Logan's body shiver after she whispered into his ear and knew that if a girl breathed into his ear, it would make him crazy. She smiled in his hug.

"Yes," Logan whispered back.

"I love you," Dana whispered into his ear again, feeling him shiver and she laughed.

"I love you too," Logan said back.

After that, the number 14 was always lucky to them. Because it took them 14 months after meeting each other to tell them that they loved each other, that day that they fell in love was the 14th of April, 2006. Also that their age was 14 when they became boyfriend and girlfriend...

**Did you like it? I definitely did, who knew the number 14 had a huge mark on their lives? Well, I did because I made this story :D That's also why they're sharing 14 stories of their lives. Please review and say if you want me to continue it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Zoey 101.

**#2 **

Dana sighed, after a whole day of school she was getting too tired. Nicole and Zoey made her stay up last night to talk about her and Logan and Dana couldn't see what the huge deal was. Sure, she **finally** admitted to Logan her feelings and he felt the same way, but staying up until 4 in the morning to talk about it was stupid. Dana pulled out her folders and put them on the table so she could do homework later, but for now it was time to rest. She changed into black shorts and a black tank top and went to bed.

After 2 hours of sleep, Zoey and Nicole slammed the door and they were smiling happily. Dana turned over and opened her eyes to see what was going on. Nicole was holding a bouquet of deep red roses and Zoey was holding a card.

"You know Nicole, Michael should know you like pink roses," Dana said.

"They aren't from Michael, they're from Logan!" Nicole said excitedly.

"Logan gave you roses?" Dana asked, sadly.

"No silly, these are from Logan to you!" Zoey smiled, handing her the card and Nicole handed her the roses. Dana blushed and examined the roses.

Dana looked at the card and saw Logan addressing the card to _my gorgeous girl. _Dana smiled hugely and opened the card to see the message.

**Hey beautiful;**

**I hope Nicole & Zoey gave you this card unopened. Anyways, I was wondering if you could come to the beach to our spot at exactly 8, I've got a surprise. **

**Love Logan :)**

Dana looked at the alarm clock besides Zoey's bed and saw it was 6:28pm. She got out of bed and Nicole and Zoey eyed her curiously.

"Meeting Logan at 8. I got to get ready," Dana explained. Nicole nodded and grabbed the card and read it. At the end, both Zoey and Nicole 'awed' at the message Logan wrote.

"You've got the cutest boyfriend ever!" Zoey sighed, happy for her friend.

"Thanks," Dana smiled.

"I wish Michael liked me," Nicole pouted. Dana rolled her eyes; Michael had told her that he really did like Nicole. Surprisingly, he also told her that she was his best friend and that he would tell her anything.

"Here, let's pick you something stunning," Zoey jumped up and ran to the closet.

"Yes, you have to look beautiful," Nicole exclaimed.

"It doesn't matter, Dana can go wearing ripped clothes and no make-up and Logan would still think she looks gorgeous," Zoey pointed out.

"True," Nicole agreed and picked out black skinny jeans and threw them to Dana.

"Guys, shut up!" Dana smiled. She bent down to get the jeans as they fell to the ground and Zoey threw a purple loose top and it landed on her head.

"Nicole, Zoey, watch where you guys are throwing the clothes!" Dana laughed.

"Sorry!" Nicole and Zoey said in unison. "Go change!" They both exclaimed.

After five minutes, Dana came back into the dorm wearing the purple top and black skinny jeans. Nicole handed her deep purple stiletto heels and Zoey pushed her down onto a chair so they can do her make-up. Dana slipped on the heels while Zoey was doing her eyeliner. Nicole was picking out accessories then lifted Dana's arm to slip on two bracelets, a black and purple one. Nicole also handed her purple beaded earrings and Zoey did a smoky effect onto her eyes.

"Stand up," Zoey instructed.

"Yes mother," Dana joked but did what she was told. Nicole walked up and pulled a sleeve of the top down, so one side was sliding off her shoulder and the other in place.

"YAY! You look really pretty," Nicole clapped her hands.

"Now go impress Logan!" Zoey smiled, pushing her out the door.

"Good luck!" Nicole exclaimed and Dana laughed, heading to the beach. Once she was there, she saw a blanket with lots of food and candles. She smiled, a bit confused.

"Hey beautiful," Logan said from behind. Dana jumped in shock and laughed.

"Hey hot stuff," Dana replied, giving Logan a hug. After pulling away, Logan grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the blanket.

"What's this?" Dana asked.

"Well, some dinner and candles," Logan answered, confused.

"Well, I know that. But why?" Dana laughed.

"Oh! Because I want to give my girlfriend something special," Logan responded.

"Thanks," Dana blushed and smiled. She leaned in to kiss Logan and so did he. They kissed for about a minute and Logan pulled away.

"Do you smell burning?" Logan asked. Dana nodded and looked around.

"Logan…" Dana started.

"Yes?" Logan smiled.

"Your shirt's on fire," Dana pointed towards his shirt and laughed.

Logan jumped up and ran around trying to put out the fire. Dana shook her head at how hopeless her boyfriend was and grabbed his arm, pulling him towards the water. She bent down to get some water and splashed it onto Logan, putting out the fire.

"That was embarrassing," Logan said.

"A little bit," Dana laughed. "Don't worry, it was cute,"

"On our first date as well!" Logan sighed. "Not what I wanted to happen on a first date, having my shirt go on fire and making my girlfriend put it out. How can I not think of water? Now you're probably thinking what an idiot I am and I think you wouldn't date-" Logan babbled. Dana stopped him by planting a soft kiss on his lips. She tried to pull away but Logan pulled her closer, she felt her hands moving through his hair and his arms were around her waist tightly. They both stopped for air and sighed.

"What was that for?" Logan asked.

"For being the best and cutest boyfriend ever and also to make you shut up, you're turning into Nicole!" Dana laughed.

"I should turn into Nicole more often," Logan smirked.

"Hey, so your shirt went on fire, who cares? It was cute," Dana smiled.

"It's embarrassing," Logan whispered.

"It doesn't matter," Dana whispered back.

"I really like you," Logan said to her. She smiled hugely and nodded.

"I really like you too," Dana said before closing the date with a kiss. She felt Logan smile into the kiss and she did as well. She was glad that Logan said that she really liked her; most girls would be disappointed that he didn't say I love you, but Dana wasn't. She knew Logan would never say it unless he meant it; she couldn't wait until that day.

**That's story number 2 they share. Their first date, very cute date, let's just say. :) I will update, possibly every day. So be aware for tomorrow. REVIEW BEAUTIFULS!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Zoey 101. Don't make me feel depressed.

**#3**

Dana and Logan and the rest of the gang were sitting on the round white table eating lunch. Dana and Logan were once again, flirting with each other and feeding each other while the rest of the gang were watching them, feeling a bit disgusted but also happy.

"Can you guys stop the love for lunch?" Chase asked.

"Yeah, I feel like my breakfast is coming up," Michael agreed.

"Okay, we'll stop," Logan laughed. Everyone thanked him and continued eating.

"We'll act like we did before we were dating," Dana said.

"So Dana, want to make out?" Logan asked, randomly.

"Oh God," Zoey sighed.

"No, you obnoxious jerk," Dana smirked.

"Why are you being like that?" Logan snapped. Dana's smirk wiped off quickly.

"What?" Dana asked. "This was how we acted before?"

"I know but you're always putting me down, even when we're together!"

"You know I don't mean it, the gang is sick of our love. So I'm acting like this!"

"Whatever, it's just a sad excuse for a sad person," Logan shrugged.

"A SAD PERSON?" Dana yelled.

Nicole, Zoey, Chase and Michael exchanged worried looks. When they asked them to stop acting all lovey-dovey, they didn't expect a real fight to happen.

"Yes, a **sad** person!" Logan said, emphasising on sad.

"Eh, Logan... You don't mean that," Chase started.

"I'm a sad person? Maybe I'm sad because I'm dating **YOU!**" Dana argued. Logan's face was offended for a few moments but then switched to anger.

"Dana, you don't mean that," Nicole said quickly.

"Maybe I do," Dana rolled her eyes.

"If I'm the one making you sad, maybe we should break up!" Logan yelled.

"Fine, maybe we should!" Dana yelled back to him. The gang's face went to shock. Dana and Logan were only dating for a week and they were already breaking up because of a stupid thing. Logan's eyes widened, he didn't actually expect Dana to agree. He was just hoping she would stop the fight and apologize. Logan did still like Dana but he couldn't tell her he didn't want to break up or he would look weak. The gang watched Logan and Dana intently.

"Whatever," Logan scoffed, picked up his tray, and went off in one direction, Dana sighed.

"He can go die," Dana stated, picking up her tray and going off in the opposite direction.

"Okay, what just happened?" Nicole asked.

"They obviously broke up," Michael scratched his head.

"Yup, because we were sick of their love," Zoey sighed.

"It was kind of stupid," Michael said.

"True, Dana was just acting like she was before; she said she was going to for our own sake," Zoey nodded in agreement while Chase and Nicole shook their heads.

"No way, it was Dana's fault. She shouldn't have called Logan obnoxious," Chase said.

"Exactly, she shouldn't of called Logan a jerk either!" Nicole pointed out.

"What? It was not Dana's fault," Michael said. "She said she was going to act like she did before they got together, and she did. Logan was just taking it seriously!" Michael added.

"That's right, Logan just went over the top with what she said," Zoey smiled.

"It was so Dana's fault," Nicole said.

"It was so Logan's fault," Zoey shot back.

"Dana, she was stupid. She could've acted nice, but not all lovey," Chase said.

"Well, she did say she was going to act rude so it's Logan's fault!" Michael argued.

"Dana's fault!" Nicole yelled.

"Logan's fault!" Michael yelled back.

"DANA!" Chase said loudly.

"Er, not Dana, LOGAN!" Zoey screamed.

"Dana!"

"Logan!"

"Dana!"

"Logan!"

"Dana!"

"Logan!"

"That's so stupid, Dana's fault. THE END!" Nicole said, picking up her tray and stormed off.

"It was stupid Logan's fault," Michael yelled, walking off.

"Dana's," Chase shook his head and picked up his apple and ran.

"It was LOGAN'S!" Zoey screamed, making sure Nicole and Chase could hear before going to her next class.

Once after school, everyone went back to their dorms. Dana was lying on her bed, going through the pictures of her and Logan they took when they were together. She smiled softly but remembered they broke up and wanted to delete them but she couldn't. She sighed and closed her phone; she glanced at Zoey on her bed, reading. She had heard of the fight the gang had to see whose fault it was and now the gang broke up. Zoey had taken her side and looked up at her and smiled. Dana smiled back, sadly. Dana watched Nicole, type on the computer looking angry. Unfortunately, Nicole had taken Logan's side and wasn't talking to Zoey or Dana. Dana scratched her head, it wasn't like them to fight over something stupid.

Meanwhile, back in Room 32, Bradford Hall, most of the guys were quiet. Logan was on the top bunk, throwing the basketball in the air to strengthen his arm muscles. He sighed and picked up his phone besides him and seeing the photo of him and Dana as his wallpaper, he smiled and went through his phone book and stopped on the contact: **Dana Cruz, **he was about to call her but decided against it. He also had heard of the fight the gang had, about whose fault it was that they broke up. He knew Chase had taken his side while Michael took Dana's side. Nicole had also taken his side while Zoey disagreed. He thought that if he and Dana got back together, then maybe the gang would be friends again.

_I can't call Dana and make it up to her but that would be admitting I was wrong. _Logan thought, and then decided not to make up with her and see how time would make the gang be friends again. He saw Michael texting on his phone, looking angry.

Dana felt her phone vibrate and thought it was Logan, she snapped it open but sighed when it was Michael texting her. She smiled anyways and opened the text:

**Hey D, **

**Sorry the gang had a fight. **

**Not what you want at the moment, **

**Anyways, if you need a friend to talk to... You know where I live. **

**x Michael (: **

Dana smiled at Michael's message, he was literally like a big brother to her. She texted back:

**Thanks Mike; **

**Kind of shocked when I first heard of it! **

**Anyways, you guys should make up. **

**Love D. :D**

Zoey, Nicole, Dana, Logan, Michael and Chase were all thinking the same thing: _How could something stupid break our friendship up?_

**How was it? And if you didn't know, that was Dana's and Logan's first fight as a couple! Because they have had many fights before! Don't worry, this story would continue onto the next chapter :] comment&review. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Zoey 101!

**#4 **

Dana sat up on her bed and got comfortable; she glanced between Nicole and Zoey, feeling the tension between them. She sighed loudly so they can both hear.

"Zoey, Nicole, please both look at me!" Dana said. Zoey looked at her while Nicole ignored her; Dana picked up her pillow and threw it at Nicole's head.

"Alright, what?" Nicole snapped. Dana's eyes widened, Nicole never got angry.

"I know you guys are fighting, but please stop. It's over something ridiculous!" Dana stated. Nicole eyed Zoey and shook her head.

"Please?" Dana begged. Nicole and Zoey both sighed, whenever Dana begged which she never did, it meant that she was really serious.

"Fine whatever," Zoey sighed and smiled at Nicole. Nicole returned the smile and ran to hug her and Dana. Dana grinned hugely.

"Anyways, I'm going to shoot some hoops; later," Dana smiled.

Meanwhile, Logan, Michael and Chase were all being quiet. Logan watched both of them, kind of surprised. They were best friends ever since the 6th Grade when they were all put it the same dorm and now they had broken up. He had to fix this.

"Michael, Chase, this stupid fight you two are having is stupid!" Logan exclaimed.

"You kind of repeated that," Chase said.

"What?" Logan asked confused.

"You're stupid," Michael laughed.

"Thanks, but can you guys please be friends again? This fight is between me and Cruz, not the gang. So please MAKE UP!" Logan pleaded.

"Sure... I missed you big-bush," Michael smiled.

"I missed you too freaky-face," Chase laughed.

"Well, sorry to interrupt your affection, but I'm going to head down to shoot some hoops," Logan rolled his eyes grabbing the basketball.

Dana set down her water bottle by the bench and grabbed her basketball; she dribbled over to the hoops and started throwing free-throws, each of them, swishing into the hoop perfectly. Logan saw a person shooting free-throws and he watched them, getting all of them in. His eyes opened when he saw it was Dana. He was going to walk away but decided to practice free throws as well, on the other side of the court. Dana turned to see who it was and caught Logan's eye. She shook her head and turned around to start shooting again. Logan let out a low whistle and tried to get the ball into the hoop, hoping to impress Dana. Unfortunately, his plan didn't work as his throws were bouncing off the hoop.

Dana heard some cursing and stomps and she turned around to watch Logan throw but miss once again. She decided to speak up:

"You know the basketball suppose to go into the hoop, right?" Dana smirked.

"Yes, I know that. It's just not working," Logan sighed. "It's impossible from here,"

"Oh really?" Dana asked and she grabbed her basketball, standing at the other side of the court and threw the ball to land into the hoop on Logan's side of the court.

"Lucky shot," Logan said. He threw Dana his ball, and she threw it into the hoop once again. Logan rolled his eyes, went to pick up her ball and his and passed Dana her ball. She smiled gratefully and turned around again.

She felt a raindrop fall onto her head. She glanced up at the sky and saw droplets of water falling down. She sighed and went to get her water bottle and turned to see Logan shirtless, trying to work on his free-throws, the water sliding down his body and his shorts drenched.

"Aren't you going back to your dorm?" Dana yelled. Logan turned to see her.

"I've got to work on the free throws," Logan said.

"You're going to get sick!" Dana responded.

"I know, but I have to work on them," Logan sighed.

Dana pushed her hair back and jogged over to Logan. Logan spun around and nodded. She picked up the ball and easily threw it into the hoop.

"How'd you do that?" Logan asked. Dana shrugged.

"Just try to make a free-throw, so I can see your problem," Dana instructed. Logan nodded and threw the ball, it bounced off the ring and Logan sighed.

"Your technique is correct, I don't see your problem," Dana said. The rainfall was getting heavier on them. Dana shivered under the rain and Logan handed her his jacket. She smiled gratefully and slipped it on.

"Thanks, but that doesn't help," Logan said after. Dana shrugged and told Logan to try again, he did what he was told and saw Dana frown.

"Try tucking your elbow in more," Dana suggested.

"I tucked it in like I always did after Quinn told me to," Logan sighed.

"Just try it," Dana rolled her eyes and Logan did it. Still, the ball bounced off the ring.

"Okay what is your problem?" Dana asked.

"If I knew, I wouldn't have a problem," Logan sighed.

"Don't back sass," Dana smiled. "When did you realize you couldn't do free throws?"

"Today, yesterday I was doing it fine. But today, nope," Logan answered.

"What happened today that could affect your free throws?"

"You're really asking me that question?" Logan queried.

"Oh, the break up and fight," Dana said. Logan nodded. "So our breakup and fight makes you stop doing free throws right?" Logan shrugged.

"What's the problem, **you** were the one suggesting we should of broken up!" Dana pointed out. Logan looked Dana straight in the eye.

"I didn't mean it," Logan said simply. Dana frowned, turned around and picked up her bottle and decided to walk back to her dorm. Logan grabbed her arm and spun her around, making sure she was looking straight at him. Dana told Logan to let go but he didn't loosen his grip until she told him that it was hurting.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for us to break up. I was just hoping that it would stop our fight with you saying you're sorry and not want to break up," Logan said.

"That's weird," Dana said. Logan chuckled. He lifted her chin to make her look straight into his eyes, he wanted her to know he was serious.

"I love you," Logan said. Dana's heart raced, he finally told someone he loved them, and it was her. Logan never told anyone he loved them unless he was serious and it seemed like he actually, seriously, loved her.

"I love you too," Dana whispered, Logan pulled her into a kiss with his hand around Dana's neck, pulling her closer. The rain was falling down on them, just the way Dana always wanted to be kissed, in the rain and Logan just granted that and told her he loved her.

**C-U-T-E! **

**Dana and Logan are so cute :D **

**Comment&Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Zoey 101, though I will own Zoey 101 Season 3 and 4 very soon :)

**This chapter sets during the 'School Dance' episode, except the whole awkwardness between Dana and Logan when they find out they're partners for the dance & the whole awkward dancing and making-out and stepping on toe thing.**

**#5 **

It was a hot day and it was the last period of the day in the subject called Media, which the whole gang had together. All the girls had on short-shorts with thin tank tops. All the boys had on thin singlets and shorts. Dana and Logan were sitting next to each other with their laptops in front of them, not paying attention to Mr. Bender who was explaining about advertising. Dana was talking on IM with Zoey, Nicole, Michael and Chase who were all scattered in different areas of the room and also looking at pictures of the beach, water, ice, anything that can cool you down.

She glanced over at Logan's laptop to see what he was doing; he was looking at pictures of girls in bikinis and nodding his head. Dana's face went to disgust as she quickly clicked his name on IM:

**LatinaDana101 – **LOGAN! What the hell are you looking at?

Logan's laptop made a BRING! Noise, meaning he had an instant message. His face quickly diverted to the conversation and turned to glare at Dana, she smiled weakly before hearing Mr. Bender's voice yelling at him about instant messaging and he nodded. Mr. Bender asked him to read the message of his IM, he quickly shook his head but then was saved by Deborah and Todd **(same two people from the 'School Dance' episode who introduced them to the personality test) **knocking on the door and entering.

"Hey Todd, Deborah, what brings you here?" Mr. Bender asked. Logan quickly turned off his sound of the laptop. He turned to glance at Dana who had a sad face, trying to get his forgiveness.

"Sorry Logie," Dana said. Logan rolled his eyes.

"Whatever Danny," Logan said in the same voice as her, a squeaky kid.

"But what were you looking at?" Dana asked, in a stern voice.

"Err, nothing babe. Nothing at all," Logan stuttered.

"Uh, sure. Girls in bikinis, NOTHING AT ALL," Dana said sarcastically.

"Sorry," Logan apologized.

"It's cool, but next time, don't look at them in front of me," Dana giggled.

"No problem," Logan smiled.

Logan turned to his laptop to see an instant message from Michael, who was sitting across the room:

**RapperMike32 – **Dude, you're whipped.

Logan laughed and showed Dana the message, which she also giggled along to.

**HotBodLogan32 – **Yeah, I know.

Dana playfully punched him on the arm which Logan pulled her into a hug; she laid her head on his shoulder and watched the instant messaging conversation between Michael and her boyfriend.

**RapperMike32 – **Can't believe you're actually whipped by your girlfriend. Anyways, hey D!

**HotBodLogan32 – **D says hi & I was whipped before she was my girlfriend.

Dana smiled softly and kissed him on the cheek.

**RapperMike32 – **Gag Alert, my lunch is coming up. Anyways, GTG, Bender is back.

_RapperMike32 has signed off IM, whatever messages you send him will appear on his IM when he next logs in. _

Logan closed the laptop and watched Todd and Deborah stand in front of the class.

"Hello Stingrays!" Todd said enthusiastically, no reply from students. Dana snickered.

"As you all know, the School Dance is coming up," Deborah smiled.

"I'm sure, you've figured out who you'd like to ask," Todd continued. Logan moved his hand to join Dana's and gave it a small squeeze. She smiled a little, her head, still on his shoulders.

"But asking someone to a dance can be a little awkward!" Deborah said.

"So now you don't have to!" Todd finished with a clap.

"Wait what?" Logan asked. Dana gave him a small slap and he sighed.

"No asking, take a personality test to find out your perfect match!" Deborah announced. Logan raised his hand to ask a question and Todd pointed to him.

"I've got my perfect match, so I don't want to take the test," Logan said. Everyone in the room had their 'awes' while Dana blushed to herself.

"If you were perfect, then you would be matched up with each other at the dance," Todd said. The bell rang, meaning the day was over and Logan and Dana went to pack their stuff, they exited the room hand-in-hand, ready to go to the girls lounge.

"I don't want to be matched up with someone else besides you," Logan complained.

"Here's an idea, why don't we do the test together? So we can put the same answers so we would be matched up?" Dana suggested. Logan's eyes lit up and he nodded, he grabbed her hands and dragged her into the girls lounge and they both took out their laptops. They opened the personality test and entered the information and clicked "Submit," at the bottom.

After a week, it was the dance and Dana and Logan were going together, thanks to their plan. Dana picked a black skirt, with a red tank and a black fish-net top over it. She paired it with red stiletto heels and fixed her hair to their usual curls. Logan decided to go casual and wear baggy, black pants and a long-sleeve black and red designed top with black sneakers. He walked over to Dana's room and knocked; Dana opened the door and smiled brightly at him.

"Hey gorgeous," Logan smiled. Dana waved and they headed to the dance together. Once there, Logan immediately pulled her onto the dance-floor and they started dancing. Dana and Logan were awkwardly swaying to the music but Logan wanted to really dance with her.

"Is that all the moves you got?" Logan asked.

"Huh, I got way more moves than you, pretty-boy," Dana smirked.

"Oh really?" Logan questioned.

"Yeah," Dana replied.

"Observe," Logan's eyes widened and started break-dancing. Dana rolled her eyes and pulled Logan up. She shook her head in embarrassment and pulled Logan closer.

"You're acting like an idiot," Dana laughed.

"Thank you," Logan smiled and his hands wandered to her waist, pulling them closer. Dana's arms wrapped around his neck, and they were slow-dancing to a fast and upbeat song, making everyone watch them in confusion.

"Everyone's watching us," Dana chuckled. "Because we're slow-dancing to a fast song,"

"Well, maybe we should give them some entertainment," Logan smirked.

"How?" Dana asked before feeling Logan's lips on hers. She smiled into the kiss and then pulled away. She watched Logan take a deep breath before shocking her.

"I LOVE DANA MARIE CRUZ!" Logan announced to the whole crowd. Dana's eyes widened.

"AND I LOVE LOGAN RILEY REESE!" Dana yelled. Everyone awed as they once again kissed.

**That's #5 baby' :) **

**The whole: I LOVE DANA & I LOVE LOGAN thing, taken from 'Chasing Zoey' when Logan and Quinn did it. But I really wish Dana stayed & it was Logan and Dana who ended as a couple at the end of Season 4. **

**I don't think #6 could be up tomorrow. I'm going to a party from 2pm to 11pm here in Australia, and I usually type and upload the chapter at 6 – 8 pm. So not tomorrow, but maybe the next day after I'll give you a 3 chapter upload to apologize :) KAY? **

**Comment&Review :]**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately, I do not own Zoey 101. Santa decided not to give me that for Christmas, haha.

**Before I start, **I'd like to say I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday. Well, yesterday, Australia Time. I usually update between 6 – 10 pm everyday but I couldn't yesterday as I was partying with the cousins for Christmas. So I apologize but today, you get a 3 chapter update! WOOT!

**Anyways, **I would like to thank the following people for reviewing my stories, zashleyrulez, Hannah Gardiner, iLoveDanaLogan, KristinHerrera, -Blank-, , itsjustmyself, Brittany, -blank again- & ILovemyDad. **You Guys Rock! **

**#6 **

"Nicole, have you realized that Dana's been kind of depressed lately?" Zoey asked.

"Yes, totally! Wait, I don't know what that means," Nicole replied, confused.

"It means she seems upset," Zoey rolled her eyes. Nicole nodded in agreement, over the past few days; Dana hasn't been talking to anyone or eating. They heard a knock on the door and they went to open it, seeing Chase, Michael and Logan standing in the doorway.

"Hey Zoe," Chase smiled.

"Hey guys, what brings you here?" Zoey waved.

"Wondering where Dana is," Logan said rudely.

"That's nice, she's not here right now," Nicole answered.

Logan's eyes furrowed, he was really confused. Usually at this time, Dana would be doing her homework in the dorm; he knew this because he noticed these small things about his girlfriend. He saw everyone trying to talk to him but he was focused on Dana. Where could she be? His eyes watched Zoey wave her hand in front of his face.

"Huh? What?" Logan said, shaking his head.

"What's up with you?" Michael asked. "Are you finally getting a brain?"

"Ha Ha, Michael, what's up with Cruz?" Logan asked.

"I don't know, over the past few days she's been depressed," Nicole said brightly, air-quoting the word: Depressed so she could sound smarter than she usually was.

"Why?" Chase asked, suddenly.

"Don't know, Logan, you should know, you're her boyfriend," Zoey pointed out.

Logan nodded, he felt like a bad boyfriend for not knowing what was going on in Dana's life. He said he had to go find Dana and left the four of his friends to continue talking. His hands tucked into his front pockets of his jeans while walking around the campus, trying to find her.

_If I was Dana Marie Cruz, where would I be? _Logan sighed. He stood under the path-light **(just like those street-lights, but I don't know what to call them) **thinking. His eyes lit up as he thought of the place where she would be, at that same time as the good idea, the light above him lit up like a flashbulb you see in the movies. He glanced up at the light. _Now that was kind of crazy... _

Logan then hurried over to the fountain area in the middle of the campus. And just like he thought, he saw Dana sitting on the bench on the grass area, near the fountain, looking up at the sky. She looked so sad and upset. Logan rushed over to her and sat beside her.

"Hey pretty-girl," Logan smiled, leaning in to kiss her on the cheek.

"Hey pretty-boy," Dana said without enthusiasm.

"What's up with you?" Logan asked.

"Kind of upset," Dana shrugged. Logan wrapped an arm around her shoulder; pulling her closer to put her head on his shoulders and she did what he intended.

"Why? Are you moving to another country?" Logan joked.

"How'd you know?" Dana asked, sitting up, staring at Logan.

"Wait, what?" Logan answered.

"Oh, nothing," Dana noticing her mistake.

"You're moving?" Logan asked. Dana glanced at him with teary-eyes.

Logan's mouth dropped open; he didn't exactly expect that Dana would actually move to another country, it was only a joke. He wiped away the falling tears and hugged her closely.

"Where are you moving to?" Logan asked.

"France," Dana replied.

"Why?"

"Because I applied for the Student Exchange Program and I got accepted,"

"But, why did you apply?"

"It was before we got together. It was before I went to PCA!" Dana cried.

"When are you leaving?" Logan asked.

"End of Semester, I won't be coming back next year or the year after,"

"But that's two years?"

"Yeah,"

After a few minutes of them being in each other's company, Logan suggests to take Dana back to her dorm. She nodded, and grabbed his hand which was offering to help her up and he pulled her up, they held hands until they reached the infamous dorm of 101.

"Thanks Logan," Dana smiled weakly.

"No problem. I'm going to miss you," Logan sighed.

"Yeah, but it's going to be okay,"

"Have you told the others?" Logan asked and Dana responded with her shaking her head.

"Okay then, well, bye gorgeous," Logan smiled, planting a soft kiss on her lips, not wanting to make it passionate, knowing Dana was in a bad mood. She smiled and hugged him then entering her room. Logan left her dorm, heading back to his own while running his fingers through his hair the whole time, feeling sad.

He took his key out of his pocket and slid it into the lock, turning it to unlock the door. He first sees Chase and Michael playing a war game. They glanced to look at Logan and bursted out laughing. Michael paused the game and they continued to laugh.

"What is up with your hair?" Chase laughed.

"What's up with it?" Logan asked.

"It's sticking up! Don't tell me Dana did this, if she did. Don't go into details with what happened!" Michael said, chuckling. Chase turned to high-five him while Logan just sat on his bed, his head in his hands.

"What's wrong with you?" Chase asked.

"Feeling sad," Logan said.

"Oh, REALLY? I didn't know that," Michael said sarcastically.

"Someone will explain to you it soon," Logan sighed, taking his shirt off to change.

"You sure you're okay?" Chase asked to make sure.

"I never said I was okay. But I'll be fine," Logan replied.

"Alright man, night," Michael shook his head, turning off the lights, sending Chase and Michael to sleep and Logan to thoughts about Dana.

**#6 :P **

**Dana tells Logan she's leaving for France & his reaction: supportive but slowly dying. This one focuses on Logan's thoughts but the next (#7) focuses on Dana's thoughts. Then the #8 with focus on the gang's after Dana tells them. **

**Comment&Review :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Zoey 101.

**#7 **

Dana was currently sitting on the bench near the fountain, it was her favourite place of all time and it held so many memories. She was really upset, just a few days before, she received a phone call from her parents telling her major news about her Student Exchange Program with France she applied for before going to PCA. She remembered the memory of finding out so well:

**-Flash Back- **

_Dana and Zoey were heading back to their dorm, after finished school for that day. They ended the day with the class of History and they had to go back and study for the major exam they had the following week. Dana fixed her backpack on her shoulder but then was stopped by Melissa, a fellow classmate of theirs. __**(Same Melissa as appeared in Season 2 Episode: The Election. The one obsessed with Chase) **_

"_Hey Melissa," Zoey smiled. _

"_Hey Zoey. Dana, there's a phone-call for you from your parents in the office," Melissa spat on them while talking. Dana wiped spit off of her face from Melissa and headed to the office where Ms. Paul __**(Random Name) **__the receptionist handed her the phone. _

"_Hey Mum and Dad," Dana said into the phone. _

"_Hey Darling, we were calling to tell you good news!" Dana's Mum exclaimed. _

"_Don't tell me there's a baby," Dana warned. _

"_No, baby. I hope not!" Dana's Dad laughed. _

"_So what's the big news?" Dana asked excitedly. _

"_You got accepted!" Dana's Mum screamed. _

"_Accepted into what?" Dana asked, confused._

"_The Student Exchange Program in France!" Dana's Dad said. _

"_Wait, What?" Dana said, shocked._

"_Yes! You're going next year!" Dana's Mum exclaimed again._

"_But I don't want to-," Dana got cut off by her Dad._

"_Well, we have to go! Better say goodbye to your friends, darling!" Dana's Dad said. _

"_But-" Dana once tried to talk._

"_Bye beautiful!" With that, the phone got hung up._

**-End Flashback-**

She couldn't believe her parents wouldn't let her say she didn't want to go. She really wish she could've told them, but now they're expecting her to go and she can't back out. Dana glanced at her watch: **8:47pm **it read. She should really be doing her homework and studying for that history test right now. But she couldn't, knowing she wouldn't see the most amazing boyfriend and her best friends again next year, or at all.

She saw a shadow heading towards her but she ignored it until it sat down next to her.

"Hey pretty-girl," the person said. She knew straight away it was Logan.

"Hey pretty-boy," Dana replied flatly.

"What's up with you?" Logan asked.

"Kind of upset," Dana shrugged. Logan wrapped an arm around her shoulder; pulling her closer to put her head on his shoulders and she did what he intended.

"Why? Are you moving to another country?" Logan joked.

"How'd you know?" Dana asked, sitting up, staring at Logan.

"Wait, what?" Logan answered.

"Oh, nothing," Dana noticing her mistake.

"You're moving?" Logan asked. Dana glanced at him with teary-eyes.

Dana noticed Logan's mouth dropping open, she knew he didn't expect her to actually move to another country. He wiped away the falling tears and hugged her closely.

"Where are you moving to?" Logan asked.

"France," Dana replied.

"Why?"

"Because I applied for the Student Exchange Program and I got accepted,"

"But, why did you apply?"

"It was before we got together. It was before I went to PCA!" Dana cried.

"When are you leaving?" Logan asked.

"End of Semester, I won't be coming back next year or the year after,"

"But that's two years?"

"Yeah,"

They were both silent for a few moments before Logan standing up, holding out his hand for him to help her get up. She grabbed it and he pulled her up. They didn't let go of each other's hand until they walked back to her dorm.

"Thanks Logan," Dana whispered.

"No problem, I'm going to miss you," Logan answered.

"Yeah, but it's going to be okay," Dana smiled.

"Have you told the others?" Logan asked, Dana shook her head in response.

"Okay then, bye gorgeous," Logan said, kissing her softly on the lips. She entered the room, hearing Logan's footsteps going down the hall. She saw Zoey on her bed with her History textbooks laying everywhere. Nicole was on the top-bunk, texting someone, probably a boy.

"Hey D, what's wrong with you lately?" Nicole asked, snapping her phone closed.

"Just really sad, and upset," Dana replied.

"Why? Did Logan break up with you?" Zoey asked.

"Is that why you're crying?" Nicole added. Dana glared at both of them.

"No," Dana snapped.

"Tell us what's up," Nicole pleaded.

"Tomorrow morning, I just want to sleep," Dana said, grabbing her toothbrush and shower essentials and heading into the showers.

The next morning, Dana was awoken by Nicole's freakish hair-dryer.

"Shut that thing off," Dana demanded.

"No way, my hair would frizz!" Nicole said.

"Name three people who care," Dana shot back.

"Me, my hair and my hairdryer!" Nicole answered.

"That's one person and two things," Dana pointed out.

"They count as people, they have feelings," Nicole sighed. Dana rolled her eyes and rubbed her eyes. She went to get ready because they were meeting the whole gang for breakfast and then was the time Dana decided to tell them about the exchange program.

After 20 minutes, Zoey was sporting a black denim mini-skirt and a baby blue singlet top with a cropped purple lace top over it. She also wore blue and purple striped sneakers. While Nicole was wearing a pink tie-dye t-shirt and black skinny jeans and pink sandals. Dana was wearing a dark blue denim shorts with a black singlet and black short-cut sneakers. They headed out to meet the boys at their usual tables. Once there, they saw the boys and placed their stuff down, hurrying to get breakfast.

Once they had their breakfast, they sat around the large white table and started eating. The seating plan went, Zoey, Chase, Logan, Dana, Michael, Nicole and then Zoey again. Michael went to sip his orange juice and Dana decided to tell the gang her news.

"Eh, Guys, I've got big news," Dana announced.

"Go on," Chase nodded.

"I'm moving to France after this semester," Dana said loudly.

**#7 (: Sorry, if its bad. I'm currently really tired, but I promised you guys three chapters, so I'm typing them quickly, trying not to disappoint.**

**Comment & Review :]**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Zoey 101;

**Just saying; this chapter kind of focuses on the gang and not Dana and Logan.**

**Although, it is sort of a major part of their life right now.**

**#8**

Dana's eyes glanced to each of her friends. She watched Michael spit out his orange juice when she told them they were moving to France, at the moment, Michael was wiping his chin and laughing awkwardly at the orange juice covering Zoey and Chase. Zoey's mouth dropped open at the news and she accidently knocked over her glass of milk. Nicole dropped her food back onto the plate while Chase choked on his daily coffee. The only person not having a reaction was Logan, who held Dana's hand underneath the table.

"YOU'RE WHAT?" Zoey, Nicole, Chase and Michael all yelled at the same time.

"I'm moving to France..." Dana said slowly. Dana and Logan thought their reactions were priceless and they had to have it on camera. It was a Kodak Moment.

"But why?" Zoey asked.

"I applied for a Student Exchange Program before I came here, then I got accepted and now I'm going next semester," Dana replied, grabbing her piece of pancake, shoving it in her mouth. Michael grabbed some napkins and cleaned up the orange juice on the table.

"So you're leaving PCA?" Chase repeated.

"Nah Chase, I'm still going to be at PCA here with you guys, but I'm going to be in France as well," Dana said sarcastically.

"Is that possible?" Nicole asked loudly. Everyone glared at her. "Is it possible?" Nicole asked again but to Michael.

"I believe that was sarcasm Nicole," Michael pointed out. Nicole nodded when she finally understood.

"So why is Logan all calm about this?" Chase said.

"I told him yesterday," Dana whispered.

"Wait, you told him before us?" Michael said, motioning to all four of them.

"Hey, I'm her boyfriend!" Logan defended himself.

"I'm sorry, but I wasn't even going to plan to tell anyone. I just did, because Logan found me yesterday, kind of upset," Dana said. Everyone watched her with their widened eyes.

"You weren't going to tell us?" Logan asked.

"Eh, well..." Dana started.

"That's so mean!" Nicole finished.

"Please guys, I'm leaving soon! I don't want to end our friendship like this," Dana begged.

**Zoey Brooks' POV: **

Who knew that twenty minutes could change someone's life so drastically? I couldn't believe that Dana's leaving to go to France. I guess it's her decision, but I really don't want her to leave. She was an amazing part of the gang, the tough chick that would take care of her friends when they were in trouble. Also, Dana and Logan's relationship! What would happen to that? Would they go long-distance? Or would they just break up? I really don't want them to break up, they're so cute together. So perfectly matched, like two puzzle pieces fitted together, but I doubt they will break up. They're perfect for each other.

Dana Cruz, leaving for France! Oh wow, that's kind of hard to get your head around. I haven't known her for long but we've bonded over things. She's cool, and I trust her. If I lose her, I'm losing a sister. I love her so much, we're best friends.

**Chase Matthews' POV**

Okay, the last 10 minutes were weird. We learnt that Dana is leaving for some Student Exchange Program next year and it's in France. I have now recovered from my choke of my coffee when finding out. I don't want her to leave, we're close. She's my second best girl-friend, after Zoey, of course. She's cool, we protect each other. She's my little sister pretty much. But the thing I don't understand is what would happen to her and Logan. I noticed them holding hands under the table, so it seems like they haven't broken up yet. Logan really loves her so I don't know what would happen. But if they do break up, Logan's going to be even more angry and grumpy, which is not a good thing. I still can't believe she's leaving for France next year, I definitely send her my best.

**Nicole Bristow's POV: **

OMG! Dana is leaving for France for a Program Student Exchange thing. Does that mean we're swapping a PCA student for a France student? Sort of how I swap my clothes with Zoey? That would be weird. Why would you apply to be swapped? Anyways, but FRANCE? WOW, I love France. I would love to go shopping there one day! The clothes at France are apparently, gorgeous! I wonder if they really wear berets there. I think I should buy a beret and try it on, I think I would look good. Woops, getting off topic. But I don't want Dana to leave. We have our fights but we're close. She's the tough cookie, I love cookies. My favourite is chocolate-chip!

**Michael Barrett's POV: **

My best friend that's a girl is Dana Cruz. She's gone, wait... Hold Up. Not yet, but she will be next year, but the thing is she's my sister. Not really, but it feels like it. She talks to me about potato chips when no one else does. I mean, that's awesome. But she's going and I don't want her to. She's a close friend and her going would seriously break my heart. I would do anything for her, and I know she would do the same for me. But the opportunity for studying in France is an amazing offer and it's too hard to refuse so I understand her choice of going to France. But, her and Logan, man, they're tight. Their relationship is drippin' and I don't want to know what happens between them. I'm seeing a break-up, but if that happens... Logan's not going to be in a good mood, that wouldn't be drippin'. I hope she goes well in France. I love her heaps.

**Logan Reese's POV: **

You know what's hard? Having the love of your life tell you she's going to France. That's really hard, I love Dana with all my heart and her telling you she's going to the other side of the World isn't really the best thing in the world. I'm not even sure what's going to happen between us, I hope she goes for long-distance relationships because that's what I want. She's the only girl I've told **I love you** to and that was true. Though, France is supposed to be amazing and I really am proud of her for making it in. Even if it's leaving me, but I will support her with her decision, because that's what makes me an awesome and hot boyfriend.

**#8 :P Not good, I'm not in the mood for writing. **

**Anyways; review. :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Zoey 101

**Sorry **if my last three chapters weren't written well, I was extremely tired yesterday and there was heaps of stuff going on so I was like falling asleep while typing. I will try to make it better but for now I'm going to post **#9. **

**#9 **

After classes that day, Dana decided to head over to the beach, the special secluded spot that both Logan and Dana shared when they were in deep thought or in trouble. She took off her sneakers and laid them beside her on the soft sand, Dana sat on the grey rock and watched the sea, hearing the waves crashing, and the sound always seemed to calm her. Dana pushed her hair back into a bun and thought about the past few days. Her life seemed to change a lot over the past week.

_I still can't believe I'm not coming to PCA again next year _Dana thought. She sighed and felt a body beside her; she turned and saw Logan also watching the sea with her. There were no spoken words between them but they knew what the other was thinking. The silence kept going for a while because of Logan as well as Dana in thought. Even being the supportive boyfriend, Logan didn't really want Dana to move. Their relationship is almost at the one month anniversary point which was the next day and they couldn't break up yet.

Dana placed her hand on top of Logan's which he responded by flipping his hand then holding her hand tightly, not wanting to let go. Dana moved his whole arm around her shoulder and she leant into his shoulder, recognizing the cologne Logan uses. Logan laid his head on top of Dana's in response and sighed. Logan kissed Dana on the head, knowing she was going through a rough time but also wanted Dana to know that he was always there for her and will always support her.

"Logan, I'm going to miss you," Dana whispered, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I'm going to miss you too D," Logan answered, keeping his arm around her tight.

"It's not going to be the same," Dana said.

"I know, but we'll go through it. There's still a week until the end of the year," Logan smiled.

"A week until I won't see you," Dana pointed out.

"Yeah, but we'll be alright," Logan comforted.

They were both silent after that, trying to enjoy the company of each other knowing it won't be the same in a week or two. Even though leaving the country might be harsh to close friends, Dana was surprised that Logan supported her. She knew he was trying to be the perfect boyfriend, supporting her with all her decisions but she really wished that Logan would tell her that he wouldn't want her to leave him and that there was no way he could live without her. Corny, she knows but it would be cute if Logan had the heart and courage to actually say that, even if he thought that would make the decision harder to leave.

_Why is he being so supportive? Doesn't he feel a tiny bit sad and want me to stay? _Dana thought and she sighed. Maybe Logan did want her to leave? But that's impossible, he loved Dana... she hoped. Together, Dana and Logan watched the sky turn from bright blue to a pink colour with a tint of orange, and they watched the sun set into the ocean. Logan sighed and pushed Dana's head off, gently and standing up, he grabbed Dana's hand and helped her up, he watched Dana dust the sand off of her clothes and she bent to get her shoes.

_Dana Cruz, I really want to tell you how much I don't want you to leave _Logan sighed and grabbed her hand, together walking to the Brenner Hall Girls Lounge where the rest of the gang would be. Once inside, they saw the gang sitting on the purple lounges and headed over there, still hand-in-hand. They both sat down and tried to engage themselves in the Gang's conversation about the Media homework they got. They had to write down the different angle shots and describe what they do; they had to do it as a group project.

"Here Dana, please read what a oblique shot is," Nicole exclaimed, handing her the bright blue PCA laptop to Dana, Dana rolled her eyes grabbing the laptop and reading the shot.

"It's a shot where you tilt the camera so it kind of shows crookedness," Dana explained.

"Thank you! Nicole's been going on some stuff not relating to it for the past 10 minutes and not knowing what the angle is," Chase laughed. Once again, Dana started staring into space thinking of leaving for France, she felt Logan shift away from her and she kind of thought that Logan didn't like her anymore. She shook her head feeling upset, it seemed like Logan really didn't love her as he hasn't told her he didn't want her to leave and he moved away from her. But in reality, Logan didn't want her to leave and he only shifted over so he could see the assignment on Michael's laptop which he couldn't see from being a bit far.

_Maybe I should tell Dana that I don't want her to leave? _Logan questioned himself before shaking his head; he didn't want to stand in the way of the best thing that would happen to Dana. He glanced at her, noticing the tears in her eyes, he had a confused face on. What would make her cry besides leaving PCA? She wasn't crying before they entered the lounge but not she was. Dana then stood up and raced to the dorm, Logan, being the boyfriend that he is got up and followed her, shrugging to the gang meaning he had no idea what was going on with Dana.

He knocked on the door of Room 101 and entered, seeing Dana lying on her bed with her comforter wrapped around her tightly. He went over and sat next to her.

"Hey Dana, what's wrong? Why'd you leave like that?" Logan asked, patting her.

"Nothing," Dana snapped while shrugging his hand off of her. Logan took his hand back.

"Tell me, Cruz. I know leaving PCA is upsetting but don't scare us-" Logan started.

"We should break-up," Dana interrupted Logan. Logan's eyes widened and his mouth dropped in shock.

"Break-Up?" He asked to be sure, Dana nodded as an answer.

**I'm SO sorry that Dana & Logan are going to break up, or are they? But don't worry, Dana and Logan always go back to each other... or do they? **

**Dana's leaving for France. **

**Dana and Logan are breaking up. **

**What's next? **

**Comment&Review :]**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Zoey 101.

**Before I start, I just wanted to ask you guys to follow me at Twitter twitter . com / SuperRebecca_x to see what I'm up to. I just started having Twitter again after de-activating my account so head over and follow please.**

**#10**

"Dana, why would we break up?" Logan asked, he was disappointed, Dana was his first love.

"It's because it's too hard for us to be together with me in France and you here," Dana answered coolly, hopefully hiding the real reason of them breaking up.

"I know that's not true, I've known you forever and I know that's not the reason," Logan argued back to her. Dana sighed; she knew he would see right through her act. She got up and pushed Logan out of the room then slamming the door in his face.

"Tell me the real reason!" Logan yelled through the door. Dana locked the door quickly.

"It's because you don't love me anymore," Dana screamed back. Logan stopped yelling and tried to open the door to actually talk about her reason of breaking up but the door was locked as Dana knew he would try and get in. Dana ran back to her bed and heard Logan yelling through the door, even though people were yelling at him to shut up.

"I do love you Dana Cruz! Why don't you believe me?" Logan asked, through the door but Dana gave no response. Eventually, Logan gave up and headed back to his dorm. He was stopped by the gang in the Girls Lounge hoping to find out the reason why Dana left the lounge. He answered with "we broke up" and brushed by them back to his room. Zoey and Nicole glanced at each other and nodded, they both said bye to Michael and Chase and rushed up to their dorm. Nicole turned the doorknob but it wouldn't budge, she slipped her key out of her pocket and turned it to see Dana lying on her bed, sniffling.

"Dana, why'd you break up with Logan?" Zoey asked, quietly.

"Because he doesn't love me anymore," Dana whispered.

"WHAT?" Nicole exclaimed, Zoey gave her a glare. "Sorry, but what are you talking about?"

"Didn't you see him move away from me to look at Michael's laptop?" Dana said.

"Well yeah," Nicole answered confusedly.

"That's why," Dana sighed.

"Huh? He only moved because he wanted to see the assignment Michael was typing for us," Zoey pointed out. Dana's eyes widened but she shook her head.

"Why doesn't he tell me he doesn't want me to leave? Unless he does want me to leave," Dana said, hoping to prove her point to the girls. Nicole and Zoey exchanged looks and started laughing quietly. Dana turned over and glared at the girls.

"Sorry, but of course he doesn't tell you," Nicole answered like it was obvious.

"Yeah, it's because he's a boy," Zoey said in agreement.

"Exactly, boys don't tell girls they don't want them to leave. You can just tell in their eyes," Nicole smiled. Zoey nodded. Dana went into deep thought; she had seen Logan's eyes when she first told him the news. It was definitely pain and sadness she recognized.

"It was a mistake wasn't it?" Dana asked her friends.

"Could be," Zoey started. "But you're moving soon so it might be best,"

"It depends on your heart, D," Nicole smiled softly.

Meanwhile, Logan was half-way to his dorm and he heard footsteps and panting around him, his heart leaped, hoping it was Dana coming back to apologize to him and take him back. He turned around happily but had a disappointed look to see Chase and Michael.

"Oh it's you guys," Logan sighed, running his fingers through his hair.

"Thanks for the enthusiasm richy-richy," Michael rolled his eyes.

"What's up with you and Dana?" Chase asked while they walked back to dorm.

"I don't know! She told me it was like I didn't love her anymore," Logan exclaimed.

"That's weird," Michael said.

"Thank you Michael, as if we didn't know that!" Logan said sarcastically.

"Tell us what happened," Chase said. "Once we get to the dorm,"

"Dude, we're not talking like girls, okay?" Logan said.

"Yes, we know that," Michael laughed.

Back at the girls' dorm, Nicole and Zoey were crowding around Dana's bed talking about Logan and her relationship with him.

"Should I take him back?" Dana asked.

"It's best if you don't," Zoey said.

"ZOEY!" Nicole exclaimed in shock. "You should take him back,"

"You shouldn't," Zoey tried to convince Dana.

"Explain both of you why, Nicole, you first," Dana demanded.

"Well, you love Logan, always have and always will. Logan loves you, always have and always will. You guys are perfect for each other, you guys were each other's first love, and I know you don't really want to break up with him forever... It's what your heart wants Dana," Nicole explained quickly and bubbly. Dana smiled and nodded and turned to Zoey.

"Go Zoe," Dana said softly to her.

"Well, it goes a little like this. If you go back to Logan, you would be happy for another week and then you would probably break up before the end of the year because you're leaving for France, which by the way, we're going to miss you like crazy. Anyways, if you do have a long-distance relationship, would you be able to trust him to stay with you and not fall for other girls for years?" Zoey said, glancing at Dana's reaction to the last part. "The end, case closed,"

"I don't know what to do," Dana admitted, while the two girls got up and hugged her.

"Whatever you do, we'll support you Dana," Nicole smiled.

"Thanks," Dana laughed.

"So she said you didn't love her anymore?" Chase asked. Logan nodded.

"Then you got kicked out and you told her you loved her but she didn't answer?" Michael said. Logan nodded again, ready to be shedding tears.

"That's really weird, what's with you guys?" Chase said.

"That's the thing I don't know," Logan sighed.

"Wait a minute, isn't your one month anniversary-thing tomorrow?" Michael asked.

"Yeah," Logan looked away from the boys.

"What about the massive gift you got her?" Chase exclaimed.

"Going in the bin," Logan said while picking up the acceptance form he got from the Student Exchange Program he applied for after hearing Dana was leaving so he could be with her and throwing it into the bin.

"You're not going to France?" Michael asked.

"Nope, no point. Seeing as me and Dana are broken up," Logan shook his head.

"How'd you get accepted so quick?" Chase said, confused.

"Being Malcolm Reese's son has its perks," Logan sighed.

"I can't believe you were going to do the Student Exchange Program so you could be with Dana, that's so sweet," Michael smiled.

"Yeah, sweet, if I was her boyfriend still," Logan reminded him.

**O-M-G (: Logan was going to go to France with Dana so he could still be with her! That's so sweet, Logan's so sweet. I actually kind of thought of that while writing the story. Too cute. **

**Follow me at twitter SuperRebecca_x**

**Comment&Review. :]**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Zoey 101.

**Just Saying: **I'd really appreciate you guys reviewing more, my last couple of chapters have only been receiving 1 – 3 reviews each which kind of stinks. I'd like to thank: **itsjustmyself **for pretty much reviewing all the chapters. I kind of don't write well seeing as I don't have a lot of reviews, the more reviews the more I write and the faster it updates & it might get more than 1 chapter each day.

**Follow me on Twitter SuperRebecca_x**

**#11**

"So you're going to throw the opportunity to go to France away?" Michael asked.

"Guess so," Logan said quietly. Michael and Chase got up and patted him on the back before heading to the bathroom to get ready to go to sleep.

"I feel so sorry for Logan, man," Chase sighed.

"Yeah, he's feeling flumpy," Michael agreed while Chase rolled his eyes at his language.

"Should we call Zoey and Nicole to tell them about what Logan was going to do?" Chase asked. Michael thought about it but then shook his head.

"It must be pretty hard on Dana and I know that if she goes and asks for his forgiveness he would get angrier because she 'doesn't know how to make up her mind'. Remember that Holly Breeds girl?" Michael reminded him.

"That girl that didn't know if she wanted to date Logan or Glenn Davis?" Chase questioned.

"Yup," Michael nodded.

"That's true," Chase shrugged.

Meanwhile at the Girls' Dorm, Dana was still confused on what to do because Nicole and Zoey had given her two strong arguments on whether to take him back or leave him and she had no idea what to do.

"Guys, I think we need to go to bed," Nicole pointed at the alarm clock: **11:58pm. **

"Yeah, D, whatever you do, it'll be okay with us," Zoey smiled, supportively at Dana.

''Thanks Zoe, Nicole," Dana thanked them gratefully and went under the covers. All night, Dana kept turning over and over wondering what to do with Logan. She could hear Nicole's light snoring and Zoey's heavy breathing. She finally went to bed at 3 in the morning but then was awoken by Nicole's hairdryer once again because her silent leaf-blower broke within 3 days after getting it.

"Nicole," Dana started. Nicole got scared then switched the hairdryer off.

"Sorry Dana!" Nicole said while scrambling away from Dana.

"No, it's fine," Dana rubbed her eyes.

"Is something wrong with you?" Nicole asked, worried.

"Nope, just keep going," Dana confirmed her question.

"YAY! I like the new and single you!" Nicole clapped her hands before switching the hairdryer on again and drying her hair.

"Hey Dana, want to get some breakfast?" Zoey asked, entering the room again. Dana shook her head and went to the closet to pick out some clothes.

"I'm going to talk to Logan, apologize about last night, but I'm not taking him back," Dana smiled and grabbed her stuff before waving her hand to the girls and walking to Bradford Hall, Room 32. She knocked on the door, receiving no reply, she entered the room to see Michael and Chase getting ready for school.

"Hey Mike, Chase," Dana said brightly.

"Err, hey D. What's up with you?" Chase asked.

"What do you mean?" Dana answered confused.

"You're not sick are you? You're really happy?" Michael questioned.

"Oh, you guys are just like Nicole... I'm fine!" Dana laughed.

"Wow, was being in a relationship with Logan that bad so when you broke up with him you're really happy?" Chase queried.

"Guys, I'm fine, really. I'm here to see Logan," Dana rolled her eyes.

"Well he's not here, but I think he's at the fountain," Michael smiled.

"Well, we got to meet the girls for breakfast, see you," Chase waved and the boys left.

Dana found herself looking around the dorm and looking inside the bin, seeing a pamphlet of the Student Exchange Program. She confusedly bent down and grabbed the pamphlet and the paper stapled to it. Her eyes widened as she saw the letter:

**Dear Mr. Logan Reese, **

**We'd like to thank you for applying for the Student Exchange Program to France and even though your late application, we'd like to happily say that you were accepted. If you do continue to want to go do the Student Exchange Program, you are required to fly over to France in the upcoming holidays and attend: St. Therese's Academy in Paris, France next year after confirming your attendance by calling the number shown below. **

**Hope you come and experience the wonders of learning at France. **

**Sincerely, **

**The Student Exchange Program Committee. **

Dana's hand instantly flung onto her face, covering her mouth in shock. She couldn't believe he was going to go to France just to be with her. She then saw a sticky note stuck on Logan's mirror. She walked up and read it: **Call Student Exchange Program to decline the offer to go to France. **She slapped her head; he was going to go to France with her! She grabbed the letter and opened the door and headed towards the fountain where Michael and Chase said he was going to be at.

She saw a brown-haired curly haired boy sitting on the fountain, accompanied by a blonde haired girl she thought was Zoey Brooks. As she got closer, she saw them kissing and her heart instantly broke. After pulling away, she noticed that it wasn't Zoey, it was Alicia Hannah, the girl that every boy wanted and the girl that every girl envied. She decided to walk up to Logan and push him into the fountain. She did just that and saw Logan getting angry at her.

"What was that for!" Logan yelled.

"For being a jerk, and here's the stupid Exchange Program stuff that you applied for," Dana screamed back at him while throwing him the sheets.

"How'd you get that?" Logan asked, angrily.

"In your bin, and I was going to take you back," Dana shook her head before walking up.

Logan groaned in fury, he couldn't believe Dana was going to take him back. But why'd he have to kiss Allison?

"Hey Logan, here's my hand," Alicia held out her hand to help him get up.

"Thanks Allison," Logan rolled his eyes.

"My name's Alicia?" Alicia questioned.

"I don't care," Logan said while stomping away, angry at himself for kissing another girl when Dana wanted to take him back.

**:O Dana found out Logan was going to go to France.**

**She was going to go take him back. **

**She found him and Alicia kissing. **

**She yelled at him. **

**Logan regrets his kiss with 'Allison'. **

**= DRAMA.**

**Follow me on Twitter SuperRebecca_x**

**Comment & Review :]**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Zoey 101.

**Will upload 2 or 3 today, so I can get this story done before the New Year's**

**#12**

The day that everyone dreaded was today, the day Dana had to leave for France. Dana got up extra early so she could head to the airport early. She rubbed her eyes and glanced around the room, she couldn't believe this was the last time she was ever going to see this room. She quickly went into the showers and changed and dragged her suitcases out to the PCA Car Park and sat on her luggage, waiting for the taxi to come take her to the airport. She turned around and saw Zoey, Nicole, Quinn, Michael and Chase standing there with sad smiles. Dana stuck out her bottom lip in sadness and ran up to them, hugging them tightly.

"We're going to miss you Dana!" Nicole cried, tears overflowing.

"I'm going to miss you guys too," Dana sighed giving each of them a hug.

"Here's a little present we got for you, from all five of us," Chase said motioning to them.

"Thanks, no Logan?" Dana asked. Michael shook his head.

"We told him what time and where but he didn't wake up," Michael replied.

"Oh, I guess that's alright," Dana smiled sadly.

"Have fun in France," Zoey said.

"Yeah, hope you do well in your studies," Quinn laughed, hoping to lighten up the mood.

"And find some hot French boyfriend," Nicole added.

"Haha," Dana laughed pulling them all into another hug.

The taxi that was going to take Dana from her second family came; she turned and frowned at the taxi then turned to her friends. They all had faces of upset and pain.

"I guess this is goodbye," Dana sighed.

"Not goodbye," Chase said. Dana looked up, a bit confused.

"But just see you later," Zoey finished for her. Dana smiled.

"We're going to see you again," Michael reminded her.

"Yeah, but maybe not for a while," Nicole laughed.

"So Dana, see you later," Quinn added. Dana smiled and hugged them again and took out her camera, taking a group photo before opening the taxi door, giving her friends a final wave.

"Tell Logan I said goodbye," Dana said.

"You mean: See you later!" Nicole yelled.

"Whatever," Dana rolled her eyes, waving again. Her friends waved back and laughed. Dana unwillingly got into the car and waved goodbye. While the taxi was driving out, Logan came rushing up, hoping to say goodbye to Dana but he saw the taxi pulling away.

"DANA! I LOVE YOU!" Logan yelled out, hoping could hear him. Dana heard what the person said and turned around in her seat to look out the back window to see Logan there waving wildly at her and seeing her friends giving small waves, then her vision of them were gone.

Dana laid her head back thinking that it might be years until she will see her friends again and tears came sliding down her cheek as she quickly wiped them away. She was going to miss having Zoey and Nicole as her roommates. Zoey as the mother of the group, always there for you and will make sure you do the right thing. Nicole was the fashion and boy-obsessed, always freaking out about not looking perfect and Dana couldn't believe she was going to say this but she was going to miss that stupid hair-dryer that always woke her up. She was going to miss Quinn as well, her freaky science stuff and her weird quinnventions and how excited she got when she did an invention correctly, which is pretty much never. Michael, was like her older brother, ready to hurt anyone that hurt her, the person she could trust the most, the person that made her feel like she belonged. Chase was the shy and caring guy, the person you went to for advice on anything... and Logan, the guy that broke her heart, her first love. He was always there for her, but always somehow broke her heart. She didn't believe he still loved her, after kissing that girl, Alicia.

She began to open the present that Zoey, Nicole, Quinn, Michael and Chase gave her and saw a scrapbook. She smiled as she flicked through the pages briefly, noticing that all the moments they had together were somehow captured by a camera that Dana never really noticed. She smiled as she read the messages they left for her at the end and went through the scrapbook more intently after, smiling while tears dripped onto the pages on the way to the airport to catch the next plane to France.

Back at PCA, the gang was glaring at Logan and shaking their heads.

"A bit late there Logan," Zoey scoffed.

"I know," Logan sighed, running his fingers through his hair.

"She told us to tell you she said goodbye," Michael said.

"I'm an idiot," Logan stated.

"We already knew that," Chase rolled his eyes.

"You probably have an IQ of 0, Zoey has an IQ of 143, I have an IQ of 177..." Quinn started but then was cut off by Nicole getting confused.

"No more Science Talk, I don't understand it!" Nicole complained.

The rest of the gang rolled their eyes at Nicole, laughing in their mind. Nicole wiped her tears away and Zoey handed her a tissue.

"She's really gone," Logan said softly.

"Yeah, and we were there to say goodbye," Zoey pointed out.

"Yeah, Yeah, I got it!" Logan snapped before heading to his dorm.

"He's going to be grumpy for weeks, or maybe months, or years!" Chase exclaimed.

"Hey, I like grumpy. He was my favourite dwarf!" Nicole clapped her hands in excitement.

"Why would you like Grumpy? Why not... actually, I don't know any dwarves," Michael scratched his head. The gang decided to walk back to their dorms, feeling saddened that Dana was gone to a country across the world and Logan being angry.

**#12 done. It's not that good, really. But I want to get this story done. :]**

**Comment&Review**

**I may do a Big Time Rush or JONAS LA story next. :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Zoey 101

_This is set in Season 4, just saying: Quinn and Logan never happened. Nicole is still at PCA._

**#13 **

It has been a few years since Dana's departure but she kept in close touch with Zoey, Chase, Nicole, Michael and Quinn but not so much Logan. It was nearly the end of the Student Exchange Program for her and she asked Dean Rivers if she could return to PCA for Senior Year and the Dean approved for what she wanted. While on the plane back to California, Dana decided to send Zoey an email that she was returning:

_Hey Zoey, _

_Guess what? I'm heading back to PCA for Senior Year and I can't wait to see you guys again. I know it's a week into the school year but the Dean knows I'm coming back and that's why it was only you and Nicole for the first week, because I'm being put into Room 101 with you guys again! Isn't that great? I know you guys were good friends with Lola but I asked for this specification before I left, so yeah. I hope all is well and I hope you guys are still friends, even Logan! I can't wait to see you guys, meet Lola and take the Senior Year Journey with you! Now that sounds kind of lame... Anyways, I'm on the plane back to California, so see you in about 10 hours! Can't wait! _

_Lots of Love, Dana! _

Dana smiled and closed her laptop, she had a good time at St. Therese's Academy and made good friends but nothing could beat the friends she made at PCA. She couldn't wait to go back and felt butterflies in her stomach. _Why am I feeling butterflies? I'm going back to my friends and second family pretty much. _She then realized the cause of her butterflies, she was scared to go back and see her friends replaced her and not want her. She shook her head, no way was that happening. She decided to take a nap...

... 3 hours later, Dana was awoken and she rubbed her eyes, smelling the scent of food being cooked. Her stomach grumbled and she blushed furiously, she decided to turn the laptop on again and check her emails and sign onto AIM. She noticed a reply from Zoey.

_OMG! You're coming back! I can't believe it! We miss you so much and you and Lola's going to be awesome friends so don't worry. We miss Lola as our roommate but we secretly love you more, because you were our first roommate. She's bunking with Quinn and Quinn is no longer the science freak anymore. She's cool (: The gang's awesome, I told them you were coming back and they can't wait. Logan's gotten grumpier ever since you left so maybe you can talk to him again? Yeah, that does sound lame, haha. Sign onto AIM when you get this message! _

_xx Zoey. _

Dana heard a ding on her laptop and she noticed Zoey AIM-ing her.

**ZoeyBrooks: **Dana?

**LatinCruz: **ZOEY! :)

**ZoeyBrooks: **You're coming back! YAY.

**LatinCruz: **Yes, can't wait.

**ZoeyBrooks: **The gang's here and they all say hi – even Lola.

**LatinCruz: **Hey Nicole, Chase, Michael, Quinn, Logan and HELLO LOLA!

**ZoeyBrooks: **Er, Logan's not here but the rest are.

**LatinCruz: **Oh, well, food coming around here and I need to eat so see you guys soon!

**ZoeyBrooks: **Michael says 'yum' and bye. Have fun eating.

**LatinCruz: **LOL Mike. Bye & is there a fun way of eating?

**ZoeyBrooks: **Don't think so but bye

**LatinCruz: **Bye xx

Dana signed off of AIM and ate the pasta they handed out to everyone. After a few more hours, the pilot came over the speakers telling them to fasten their seatbelts for landing. Dana quickly packed up her stuff and sat quietly, letting the plane land. After it was done, Dana grabbed her bag and quickly headed out to the luggage collection. She found her luggage and waited for the taxi that the Dean sent to collect her and take her back to PCA.

Once she got to PCA, she noticed it was night time and hurried over to Brenner Hall to go into her dorm. She was glad to be back at PCA and knocked on Room 101, jumping with excitement, the door opened with the whole gang except Logan there running up and grabbing her into a hug. She dropped her bags and hugged them tightly. It was one massive group hug and all the girls were squealing with excitement.

"Okay, can't breathe!" Dana laughed. The gang immediately lets go of her.

"You're back!" Nicole squealed.

"I'm back," Dana smiled. Michael and Chase reached for her bags and pulling them into the dorm and setting them near the bunk-beds.

"Isn't it past curfew?" Dana asked. It was 9:43 and usually curfew was 8.

"Seniors have curfew at 11 now," Quinn smiled.

"Hey, you must be Lola right?" Dana asked the girl sitting on the beanbag.

"Hi Dana, heard lots about you," Lola stood up, shaking her hand but Dana pulled her into a hug. Lola hugged back while giggling.

"So how was France?" Zoey asked, handing Dana a Blix.

"It was okay, not as good as PCA though," Dana answered, finally getting to drink Blix again.

"How were the guys? Any boyfriends?" Nicole asked excitedly.

"The guys were alright, no boyfriends. I kind of still like Logan," Dana admitted.

"Ooh!" The girls exclaimed.

"Go visit him girl!" Lola laughed.

"He doesn't know you're back," Quinn added.

"Really?" Dana asked to make sure.

"Yeah, and Michael and Chase need to go back to their dorm, so go with them!" Zoey nodded. Dana smiled and together with Michael and Chase she headed over to their new dorm at Rigby Hall, Room 32. She answered the questions Michael and Chase asked her on the way and they opened the door, revealing Logan sleeping in bed. Dana rolled her eyes and walked up to Logan.

"Reese, what a sleepy-head, and at nine as well?" Dana laughed.

"Stop it Chase, stop making a Dana voice," Logan grumbled.

"It's not me dude," Chase said from the top-bunk.

"Michael!" Logan groaned.

"Not me," Michael put his hands up in surrender.

"Then who is it?" Logan asked, angrily turning and opening his eyes to reveal Dana in front of him. Logan's eyes widened and he rubbed his eyes.

"DANA?" Logan exclaimed.

"Hey," Dana replied coolly. Logan got up and hugged her and she did the same.

"Wait, can I hug you? After everything that happened before you left?" Logan asked.

"It's fine, because I kind of wanted to hug you," Dana said.

"I knew you wanted me," Logan smirked.

"I kind of still do," Dana admitted to him. Logan's mouth dropped.

"Really?" Logan asked. Dana nodded. Logan did what his heart wanted him to do and cupped her face, leaning in to kiss her. They both smiled into the kiss and then pulled away.

"Does this mean they're together?" Michael asked Chase loudly.

"Does it?" Dana asked Logan.

"Yes," Logan answered eagerly.

"I guess it does," Dana laughed.

"It's good you're back," Logan whispered.

"It's good to be back with you," Dana corrected. They leaned into kiss again and heard groans and moans from Chase and Michael and felt a pillow hit their heads thrown by Chase. Dana and Logan both rolled their eyes and pulled the other into a tight hug.

**#13 (: **

**Dana's back, back at PCA and back with Logan where she belongs. **

**COMMENT&REVIEW.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Zoey 101.

**#14**

It was nearing the end of Senior Year and the gang were all happily in love, just in time for the Prom that was coming up the next day. Dana and Logan were going strong and decided to figure out their differences instead of having fights, Zoey and Chase finally admitted their feelings for each other and now are a couple. Michael and Lisa Perkins are together and so are Lola and Vince Blake who look really cute together. Quinn is still with Mark and Nicole's fallen for James Garrett who has also fallen for Nicole.

The next day, the girls were all rushing to get ready for the prom tonight. Lola, Quinn and Lisa headed into Room 101 to get ready with the rest of the girls **(Lola, Quinn and Lisa are roommates in this story) **Lola was dressed in a maxi floral dress, Quinn in a long blue sparkly dress, Lisa dressed in a cream coloured dress while Zoey went for a purple dress with a slit up the side, to reveal her legs. Nicole went for her favourite colour, pink, and Dana decided to go for black with silver jewellery.

The guys were getting ready, dressed up in their tuxedos and looking very handsome. They were sprayed with cologne from head to toe hoping to cover bad smells that might surface when they're with their dates. Logan patted his pocket; smiling knowing his surprise for Dana was going to be the best. The five boys headed over to Room 101 as they knew all their dates would be there and knocked. The girls all rushed and opened and then joined their partners to head to prom for a fun night.

They all decided to share a limo paid by Logan (of course) to drive to the prom and they were all laughing excitedly and once at the dance, they signed in and got ready for the best night of their lives. Michael, Lisa, Nicole, James, Lola and Vince all headed to the dance floor to start dancing while Chase, Zoey, Quinn, Mark, Dana and Logan went to find their table to seat their whole gang for the night. Once there, the six of them sat down and started talking, first getting used to the atmosphere of the Prom before heading out to dance.

"Do you want to dance?" Logan asked Dana after a while, holding out his hand.

"Yes," Dana blushed, holding onto his hand as he pulled her out to the dance floor. It was a slow song and her arms wrapped around his neck, his arms around her waist. Dana's head laid on Logan's shoulder and she was able to smell the cologne he was wearing.

"What a year," Logan whispered in her ears as she nodded.

"What a school, so much has happened between us," Dana laughed.

"Our love conquered all obstacles," Logan smiled.

"Wow, you sounded smart for once," Dana giggled.

"Hey! I can be smart," Logan defended.

"I know, I love you," Dana said.

"I love you too," Logan said back to her and Dana went to face him and they leaned into kiss her. They pulled away and noticed all their friends dancing around them happily. After an hour or two, it was time for the special dinner PCA arranged for all students and the gang all pulled each other to the table and sat down and started talking.

"What a fun night," Vince smiled, Lola snuggled next to him.

"Yeah, can't believe we've graduated," Zoey smiled, holding hands with Chase.

"I wonder what the special dinner is!" Michael asked randomly.

"Of course you do Mike," Chase laughed.

"It's not going to be potato chips," Quinn chuckled.

"I know that," Michael rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to miss you guys next year," Dana smiled.

"Well, half of us is going to Stanford," Logan said.

"Chase, Zoey, Nicole, Vince, James and Lisa," Michael said, kissing his girlfriend.

"Some of us is going to Harvard, Quinn and Mark," Nicole smiled.

"And Dana, Logan, Michael and Lola are going to MIT," James added.

"Yeah, at least we're going to be with each other, even if we're breaking up," Lisa smiled.

"Yeah, though relationships are going to be broken," Logan said quietly.

"Long distance," Lola said. They all nodded.

"Well me and D aren't breaking up," Logan said, wrapping his arms around Dana.

"Neither are me and Zoe," Chase reminded.

"Or me and Mark," Quinn said.

"Or Nicole and me," James added.

"Whatever," Logan laughed. The waiters handed out lobsters and steaks to the tables and they all started to dig in, especially Michael.

After their dinner, Logan excused himself and disappeared. They all got up and started dancing again, Dana continued to sit at the table, waiting for Logan to come back. After a while, she decided to go start dancing with her friends and noticed them all swapping partners after every song so everyone got to dance with each other. She decided to join Michael and Lola and danced with both of them and then moved to James and then to Vince. She was then going to move on with Chase but then they were all interrupted when the music was unplugged and they all started to boo but then Dana saw Logan on the stage at the front with a spotlight on him. The gang stopped and looked confused but all watch Logan take the microphone.

"Can Dana Cruz please come up here," Logan instructed. Another spotlight focused on Dana as her friends pushed her up and she blushed while walking up to the stage.

"Logan what are you doing?" Dana asked, quietly. Logan ignored her question.

"Dana Cruz, you've been my best friend and my girlfriend for years, with gaps in between, and during our relationship, I've realized something important... that I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you," Logan started. Dana's mouth dropped when she heard the last part and saw Logan bend down on one knee and she heard gasps from her friends.

"Even though we're still young, I want to give you a promise ring, a promise ring that after we finished college that we'll get married and we'll grow old together," Logan finished. Dana's mouth was still open as Logan opened the box, revealing a ring with a sapphire in it she felt tears welling up and she nodded in response as Logan slipped on the ring the crowd went wild.

"I love you," Logan said.

"I love you too," Dana laughed and kissed Logan passionately. They felt the gang's presence with them on stage and they all hugged each other while they congratulated them on what just happened.

"You guys are getting married, in a few years!" Lola exclaimed.

"We better be invited to the wedding!" Nicole reminded them.

It was a perfect night, a perfect ending to their life at the most perfect school with the perfect friends.

10 years later, Dana and Logan were happily married with two kids, Kristin and Matthew. They were still close with their friends and lived on the same street as the rest of the gang. With Zoey and Chase next door to them, married as well with one kid named Jamie, Michael and Lisa also had gotten married and had a child named Christopher. Next to Michael and Lisa lived Nicole and James, who was getting married the next month. The house next to Zoey and Chase were Vince and Lola who didn't plan to get married yet but Vince was going to pop the question after Nicole and James' wedding. While Quinn and Mark lived directly across the road from Dana and Logan who didn't plan to get married for another few years...

Life was perfect...

**The end (: **

**I'd like to wish you guys a Happy New Year and a joyful 2011, you guys are awesome and I honestly wish you guys the best! **

**x REBECCA (runthistownx)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey Guys (: **

**The story finished by the way but I wanted to post this saying that I've made a new story called: Tragedy hits PCA and I want you guys to read it. It's kind of sad and you guys are awesome so there you go! By the way, there's NO Chase, NO Nicole and NO Dana. Which kind of sucks, but I want to write as Season Four with JAMES. **

**Also the couples are Zoey and James and I'm going to try out Quinn and Logan. Although, I do LOVE Dana and Logan, I think I should write some Quinn and Logan because they're just as cute. **

**So read: **

**TRAGEDY HITS PCA! **

**Thank you (: x**


End file.
